


Le Chiot parmi les Loups

by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Abus de Pouvoir, Abus de confiance, Alcoolisme, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Keira does her best to support her man, Lambert does his best to open his heart, Langage familier, Mention de féminicide, Mention de meurtre, Mention de viol, Mention de viol sur mineur, Storytelling, Terreur nocturne, Vegetarians & Vegans, very serious stuff, Écriture inclusive
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime
Summary: Ou comment Lambert est devenu sorceleur | La Chasse sauvage a été vaincue, et chaque protagoniste retourne à ses propres aventures. Lambert et Keira Metz quittent Kaer Morhen ensemble ; mais en chemin, Keira découvre que les nuits de son nouveau compagnon sont particulièrement agitées. Le jeune sorceleur n’est peut-être pas prêt à aller de l’avant aussi rapidement… [Mentions de violence domestique, de viol et de pédophilie - pas de descriptions]
Relationships: Lambert/Keira Metz





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Remarques concernant l'utilisation de l'écriture inclusive :  
> Personnellement, je considère le masculin-neutre de la langue française absolument pas inclusif.  
> Vous trouverez le terme de "sorceleureuses" qui est une contraction de "sorceleur(s) et sorceleuse(s)". Il pourra y avoir d'autres mots de ce genre, mais j'essaie de les éviter au maximum.  
> Ainsi que les pronoms inclusifs iel, iels, et lea.  
> Je ne voulais pas utiliser le point médian, ou des parenthèses, car j'utilise parfois un lecteur audio pour lire et cela ralenti la lecture et trouble la compréhension.  
> Concernant les accords grammaticaux pour le genre, j'utiliserai la règle de proximité.  
> Je tente quelque chose d'autre ici, une nouvelle manière d'écrire pour moi ; et bien sûr on peut en discuter !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert est en proie à des terreurs nocturnes et Keira aimerait savoir pourquoi.

Keira avait beaucoup ronchonné avant, d’enfin, avoir l'opportunité de s’endormir dans les bras de Lambert.  
Elle aimait le confort, le luxe et être la seule à provoquer des troubles. Or, depuis qu’elle avait quitté Kaer Morhen aux côtés du sorceleur, son quotidien ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu’elle espérait. Iels n’avaient pas matérialisé de portail pour rejoindre en un rien de temps une ville digne de ce nom capable de les accueillir dignement ; mais avaient prit la route, à cheval, pour que le sorceleur puisse remplir quelques contrats de chasseur de monstres. Elle-même n’avait pas un sou dans sa bourse, le sorceleur ne roulait pas sur l’or non plus ; cela les mettrait à l’abri le temps de retrouver une situation stable.  
  
Ce soir-là, iels avaient monté un campement de fortune au bord d’un étang, un peu à l’écart du chemin, pour éviter de potentiels ennuis voyageant de nuit. Iels avaient mangé un peu de pain, et des fruits cuits au milieu des braises. Et après un temps qui parut une éternité, où Keira s’était plainte de leur situation précaire, Lambert l’avait embrassé avec chasteté pour la faire taire.  
Ni la magicienne ni le sorceleur n’étaient d’un naturel prude ou même familier du concept de pudeur, bien au contraire ; mais les évènements qui avaient eu lieu à Kaer Morhen les avaient rapprochés et iels avaient envie de se découvrir. Ça ne les empêchaient pas de faire des galipettes dès que l'occasion s'y prêtait ! Mais pour une fois, iels avaient simplement regardés les étoiles se refléter à la surface de l’eau. Et Iels avaient fini par s’endormir allongés prêt du feu.  
Keira avait rapidement compris que Lambert détestait dormir avec quelqu’un. Une fois la partie de jambes en l’air terminée, c’était chacun sa paillasse. Mais Keira, au contraire, n’aimait pas dormir seul est c’était pour cela qu’elle c’était glissé silencieusement contre Lambert alors qu’il dormait profondément.  
  
Mais alors que la nuit n’était pas encore prête à finir, un cri de panique la réveilla.  
C’était Lambert, dans son dos, les traits de son visage tendus, les mâchoires serrées et les yeux exorbités. Ces pupilles d’ordinaire fendues comme celles des chats étaient maintenant noires, l’ambrée de ses iris à peine visibles. Il avait ramené ses bras contre lui, les muscles tendus et tremblants. Il était recouvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur froide. Il gémissait, grognait sourdement. Un cauchemar ? Sa respiration se fit saccader et Keira prit peur. Elle tenta de le réveiller, et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à une vitesse normale… pour un humain ; beaucoup trop pour un sorceleur.  
  
Soudainement, Lambert se crispa et tenta de griffer son propre visage, sa poitrine, et involontairement les mains et les bras de Keira qui tentait de l’apaiser, mais surtout de le réveiller. Elle l’appela, l'insulta, le secoua, mais rien n’y fit. Keira était inquiète, se retenait de pleurer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il se réveilla de lui-même au bout de plusieurs très longues minutes. Il se releva en sursaut. S’il avait eu une arme sous la main, il l’aurait probablement planté dans la poitrine de sa partenaire ; à la place, il tenta de l’étrangler. Heureusement pour Keira, il reprit immédiatement ses esprits, reconnaissant ses yeux noisette et elle n'eût pas besoin de lui lancer un sort pour se défendre. Il referma immédiatement les yeux. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières closes, sous celles-ci, elle pouvait voir ses yeux s’agiter. Il ne pourrait plus jamais prétendre être incapable d'émotions. Lambert reprit son souffle, bégayant, se confondant en excuses quand il reprit ses esprits. Mais la crise d’angoisse était proche, et il était à deux doigts de plonger à nouveau.  
  
– Ne bouge pas, je vais t’aider.  
  
– No-  
  
Mais Lambert n’eût pas eu le temps de finir d’émettre son désaccord que Keira avait déjà posé ses mains sur ses tempes et une douleur transperçante le jeta violemment dans les limbes qu’habitaient ses cauchemars.

* * *

_Le bûcheron posa sa hache contre la pile de bois qu’il avait mis la journée à empiler. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front avec le revers de sa chemise. Reculant de quelques pas, il soupira de satisfaction en constatant la quantité de travail qu’il avait réussi à effectuer. Une besace était posée à ses pieds, il en sortit une flasque de vodka. C’est l’ancien du village qui l’avait distillé, il était aussi pauvre que lui-même et sa famille, et lui payait son labeur avec de la gnôle. Couper du bois lui avait pris plus de temps qu’il ne l’avait prévu et le soleil était sur le point de disparaître à l’horizon. Il fallait qu’il rentre vite chez lui, ou peut-être passerait-il par l’auberge. Mais il n’était pas sûr que la patronne des lieux lui fasse à nouveau crédit. Un gargarisme aigu le sortit de ses pensées. Il vit une ombre grise chétive de la taille d’un semi-homme passer d’un buisson à un autre. Il en entendit une autre dans son dos. Il tâtonna à ses pieds pour empoigner sa hache sans perdre des yeux les alentours._   
  
_Des monstres._   
  
_Ils ne les voyaient pas distinctement. Ils l’encerclaient, se camouflaient dans la végétation, dans les ombres des arbres._   
  
_Une demi-douzaine de nekkers._   
  
_Il entendait les créatures se rapprocher, hésiter, griffer le sol, communiquer entre elles. D’une minute à l’autre, elles allaient lui sauter dessus et le dévorer vivant. Il n’a aucune chance._   
  
_Sorti de nulle part, un homme imposant apparut entre le bûcheron et les monstres. Il brandissait une longue épée brillante, en argent ; et sans attendre davantage, commença à repousser les nekkers. Paraissait-il que les sorceleurs avaient bonne vue dans le noir, et il espérait que ce soit vrai, car il n’y voyait personnellement pas grand-chose. Il percevaient des éclats de lumière sur la lame en mouvement, il entendait des grognements, des couinements, il sentit l’odeur métallique du sang, vit la masse de membres découpés qui se détachaient du reste de corps informes._

_Et puis, le silence._   
  
_Le bûcheron s’effondra aux pieds de l’étranger, agrippant le bas de son manteau._   
  
_– Je n’ai pas d’argent pour vous remercier, que puis-je vous offrir ?_   
  
_Des yeux jaunes, perçants, se posèrent sur lui, le transpercèrent._   
  
_– Tu me donneras la première chose que tu verras en entrant chez toi, quelle qu'elle soit._   
  
_Le bûcheron acquiesça frénétiquement sans ajouter un mot. Il se releva, retrouva sa bouteille et sa hache en tâtonnant autour de lui. Il finit d’une traite le reste de la vodka et quitta le bois en trébuchant sur les cadavres et les restes de nekkers qui traînaient au sol. Il fit signe à l’étranger de le suivre._

* * *

Lambert reprit le contrôle de lui-même, agrippa les poignets de la magicienne, rompant brutalement le contact. Sa voix était rayée, tranchante :  
  
– Tu n’aurais pas du faire ça. Ne le refais plus jamais.  
  
Keira chercha à croiser son regard, mais il la fuyait. Elle tenta de prendre ses mains dans les siennes, mais il refusait qu'elle le touche à nouveau.  
  
– Qui est cet homme qui te hante ?


	2. L'enfant volé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert concède à parler de sa relation avec son père et Keira ne l'interromps pas.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Au moment où Keira tenta de poser sa main sur le genoux du sorceleur, celui-ci se leva immédiatement, comme si son contact lui était insupportable, le brûlait. En temps normal, elle l'aura rattrapé et aurait commencé une conversation houleuse et aurait fini par se rouler dans l'herbe en tirant sur leur chemise respective. Elle jugea bon de ne rien dire et de le laisser faire à son rythme. Justement, Lambert commença a faire des vas-et-viens de l'autre côté du feu, mais rien ne semblait l'apaiser. Il semblait la proie de conflits intérieurs auxquels Keira n'était pas convié.

Et puis, d'un coup, son visage blêmit. Il s'assit sur l'un de leur bagage et se frotta le visage. Keira ne savait pas s'il évitait volontairement son regard, mais il fixait désespérément les flammes qui dansaient entre eux.

« Mon géniteur, commença Lambert. »

Il avait prononcé ses mots en chuchotant, en grimaçant, comme si cela lui laissait un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

« Il battait ma mère. J’aurais pu même jamais naître tellement il y mettait de l’application. Et une fois que j’ai été là, il a juste continué à boire, deux fois plus pour distribuer deux fois plus de coups. Mais elle pouvait pas l’en empêcher, elle était toute petite et maigrichonne. Et elle pouvait pas s'enfuir sans moi non plus. Elle avait rien, pas de famille, nulle part où aller et rien à vendre. Avec un marmot si jeune, elle pouvait même pas être pute. Elle était pieuse aussi, on avait même un p'tit autel à la con dans la cabane qui nous servait de maison. Une natte de paille, une gamelle avec des racines rabougries et des huiles odorantes. Souvent de la verveine. Ça imprègne tout ce truc. Il y avait aussi une statuette de Melitele qu’une vieille du village lui avait donné à son mariage. C'était pour la protéger qu'elle avait dit. Elle priait tous les soirs, après avoir rangé les restes du dîner bricolé avec trois patates et un bout de pain de la veille. Elle n’allait jamais dormir avant que mon géniteur ronfle profondément dans leur lit miteux. Elle voulait plus coucher avec lui. Je ne sais pas pour quoi, elle, elle priait, mais moi, je priais pour qu’il crève loin de chez nous. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ça servait à rien. »

Sa voix était faible, mais pas tremblante. Il racontait cette histoire pour la première fois, mais il l'a connaissait parfaitement. Jamais hésitant, ces mots étaient pesés, judicieusement choisi malgré son parlé franc et ses origines modestes.

Il soupira, croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. Keira gardait le silence. Elle était familière de ce qu'il avait vécu, du sentiment qu'il éprouvait, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, bien avant la naissance de Lambert, et ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de parler de son enfance.

« Ce jour-là, reprit Lambert, la voix légèrement plus forte, il m’avait chassé pour la énième fois de la maison après m’avoir foutu une énième rouste. Je m’étais réfugié au village et putain, quand j’ai entendu des ragots comme quoi il avait été pris au piège par des nekkers à l’orée du bois, j’ai cru qu’enfin le Destin était en notre faveur. Et ce connard s’est pointé le lendemain matin. J’ai ouvert la porte parce qu’il était trop murgé pour l’ouvrir seul, alors qu’elle était même pas fermée à clef. »

Il secoua sa tête, pour chasser un mauvais souvenir qui lui était soudainement apparu.

« Il a posé ses yeux sur moi, j’ai cru qu’il allait m’en coller une, je n’avais rien à foutre là, selon lui. À la place, il a juste souri, mais je voyais toutes ses dents, ça puait le sadisme en plus la gnôle frelatée. Genre, il était content ? Rien de bon allait arriver. Il m’a agrippé par le bras et m’a jeté dehors. Et je suis tombé à ses pieds. Au sorceleur. Pas à mon géniteur. Lui, il m’a juste dit que maintenant j’appartenais au chasseur de monstres, que c’était comme ça et que j'avais certainement pas à ramener ma gueule sur le sujet. Ma mère, elle, elle hurlait derrière. Elle avait comprit avant moi ce qui se passait. Elle a sauté sur son mari, a griffé son visage, l’insultait de tous les noms, des mots que j'avais jamais entendu de ma vie jusque là. Elle le maudissait. Il a levé la main sur elle et j’ai voulu la rejoindre. Mais le sorceleur m’a retenu par les cheveux. Il était fort ce con, parce que je me suis vraiment démené comme un diable. »

Lambert frappa sa cuisse. Keira sursauta, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« J’en ai perdu des touffes d’ailleurs, à cause de lui ! Mais non, ce n’est pas pour ça que j’ai un début de calvitie. Ça plaît aux bourgeoises de toute façon, elles me prennent pas pour un jeunot irréfléchi et ça les mets en confiance. »

Il esquissa un sourire, qui s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Keira en ressentit un pincement au cœur, elle aimait tant son sourire mutin, enjôleur, prêt à défier n'importe quel monstre, n'importe quel seigneur.

« _Ça te concerne plus, mon garçon_. C’est ce qu’il a dit. Et il l’a dit souvent après. J’en pouvais plus de l’entendre. Mon géniteur a donné des coups de pieds à ma mère pour qu’elle rentre dans la maison, elle a pu eu le choix. Il a refermé la porte et je les ai plus jamais revue vivant. Le sorceleur, il a rajouté que c’était plus ma famille, que je devais les oublier. Que j’étais à lui. Et que si je me montrais sage et courageux, il ferait peut-être de moi un loup. »

Un silence plus long que les autres s'installa, avant que Lambert ne reprenne :

« J’y suis retourné, dans la maison dans laquelle j’étais né, des années après. J’avais pas pu venir plus tôt parce qu’une fois à Kaer Morhen je savais foutrement pas où j’étais et le vieux Vesemir il me surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. J’ai fini mon apprentissage de sorceleur. J’ai survécu à toutes les épreuves, contrairement à mes camarades. Je devais rien à la sagesse et au courage pour ça, juste de la rage et un sacré enchainement d'évènements improbables qui ressemblaient juste à de la torture méthodique. »

Lambert releva brièvement la tête pour jeter à œil à sa partenaire. Elle était toujours là, à le regarder, l'écoutant religieusement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être rassuré ou terrifié. Toutefois, il poursuivit :

« Dès que j'ai pu partir, je m'en suis pas privé. Mais c'est leurs tombes que j'ai trouvé. Ma mère était morte sous les coups de mon géniteur pas longtemps après qu’il m’est donné au sorceleur. Et lui, il était mort étouffé dans sa gerbe parce qu’il s’était pas rendu compte que maintenant il avait plus personne pour le coucher. J’aurais tellement voulu voir ça. J’aurais voulu le buter moi-même. Le faire souffrir, lui rendre ces coups qui avaient achevé ma mère, lui montrer qu’il avait fait de son fils un monstre, comme lui. Peut-être pire. Les gens du village, ils avaient eu aucun scrupule à les enterrer l’un à côté de l’autre. Ça m’a dégoûté, je pouvais pas la laisser dans la même terre que celui qui l’avait tué, ni au milieu de ces gens qui n’avaient rien fait pour empêcher ça alors qu’ils savaient tous. »

Lambert ferma les yeux. Keira savait qu'il était en train de se laisser envahir par des images qui revenaient à sa mémoire.

« J’ai déterré ma mère. Elle était pas en bon état, déjà qu’elle était pas épaisse dans mon souvenir, là, le linceul, il pesait rien. J’ai retrouvé l’endroit où on allait se baigner, pêcher, laver de linge, quand j’étais tout petit, quand mon géniteur partait plusieurs jours pour vendre du bois et se perdre dans une auberge, et qu’on était tranquilles. Je pense que ça lui aurait plu, à ma mère. Y'avait pas d’offrandes, pas de bijoux, rien pour l’accompagner dans sa tombe. Du coup, je suis resté là et j’ai sculpté au couteau une statuette de Melitele dans un bout de bois pas trop vilain que j’ai trouvé pas loin. Je l’ai mis avec elle. Elle avait une couronne funéraire aussi. Je savais pas quel hypocrite l’avait faite, mais chez moi la tradition voulait que ce soit un membre de la famille. J'ai pas voulu prendre de risque, je l’ai refaite. Je me souvenais plus de ces préférées, je m'en suis voulu, mais comme c'était le printemps et que y'en avait partout, je pense m'être pas trop mal débrouillé. J’ai mis la terre et des pierres. Ça tiendra pas un siècle, mais c’était une femme discrète et le plus important c’est que moi je sache où elle est, et qu’elle soit plus avec son assassin. »

Une chouette hulula dans les bois, non loin derrière eux. Elle faisait savoir à ses compagnons qu'elle commençait sa partie de chasse.

Lambert leva les yeux sur Keira, il plongea ses yeux ambrées dans ceux noisettes de la magicienne. Le feu de bois s'y reflétait, dansait et il s'y voyait en train de s'y consumer.


End file.
